Usopp
Character Usopp: Sniper Character name: Usopp Chinese Name: Pinocchio Usopp is a character from One Piece. Character Price: 2880 gold, OR, 36 Blue Diamonds. For some reason, though he has the image, avatar, skills, etc of Usopp, his background instead reflects Pinocchio from Disney, and they pretend like he has nothing to do with Usopp. Stats Life 4 Physical 8 Spell 2 Team 7 Operating 7 *Life 520 + 80 *Mana 240 + 38 *Physical attack 46 + 3.0 *Spell 0 + 0 *Physical defense 15 + 3.0 *Magic Resistance 30 + 0.0 *Crit 0.0 + 0 *Attack Speed 0.66 + 0.03 *Attack range 5.30 + 0 *Movement speed 294 + 0 Skills Passive Hit and Run Sniper Cooldown: None Skill Cost: None For every nearby teammate, you gain 4% increased attack power. When alone, increases movement speed by 10%. Q Firebird Star Cooldown: 10 seconds Skill Cost: 60/65/70/75/80 mana Throws a phoenix, causing 50/90/130/170/210 physical damage to all enemies in a line. If the firebird touches an ally mid-flight, it gets faster, gains 20% increased damage, and lowers the cooldown by 1 second. This can stack up to 6 times on a single bird. W Gunpowder Star Cooldown: 16 seconds Skill Cost: 50 mana Passive: Damage increased by 2% / 4% / 6% / 8% / 10%. Activate: For the next 8 seconds, enemies nearby those struck by your basic attacks will take 20/30/40/50/60 spell damage. The passive effect is cancelled while the active is going. E 500 Ton Hammer Cooldown: 16/15/14/13/12 seconds Skill Cost: 55/65/75/85/95 mana Throw a large hammer that wishes it was 500 tons at target small area within medium range. After a delay, the hammer arrives, dealing 50/80/110/140/170 true damage. Minions hit by the hammer are stunned for two seconds. R Big Bang Star Cooldown: 70/60/50 seconds Skill Cost: 120/160/200 mana Fire a blast at target area within massive range, dealing 100/140/180 damage. For the next ten seconds, Big Bang Star can be cast again every 1.5 seconds at a new target location, but the mana cost goes up by 20% with each cast. Killing an enemy with Big Bang Star recovers 30% of your maximum mana. 300 Heroes Background Pinocchio came back from the moon only three weeks ago, and during that time he has met Snow White. These days Pinocchio has experienced the happiest time of his life. But, that did not last long, because he grew bored. One Tuesday afternoon, because there was nothing on TV, he and Snow White were very bored. So, Pinocchio decided to embark on a gaming adventure, to play 300 Heroes. He did not think. He told Snow White, "300 Heroes is a very good and strict game, very fine worksmanship... It's the best game of the last 20 years!" ...But then... He fell through space and time, finding himself within the world of 300 Heroes. In order to get back and be happy with Snow White once again, Pinocchio had to start his new life: To fight for victory. Category:Hero Category:One Piece Heroes Category:2880 gold Heroes Category:Ranged Category:Attack Damage Category:Marksman Category:Self Haste Category:Attack Speed Steroid